


Ink spills from a pen like blood from my body

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Series: Phoenix [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antarctic Empire, First chapter is set out as a bunch of letters, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pogtopia, Protective Techno, Recent 'events' make this hit even harder, Sleepy bois are a family, Techno Tommy and Wilbur were adopted by Phil, Techno angst, Techno joins Dream's SMP, That exists too, Tommy really deserves better, Wilbur angst, Wilbur has trust issues, this isn’t as bad as it sounds, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: Tommy has been sending letters to Techno for months, just keeping him updated. He never receives any replies, but that's alright. Tommy knows his brother is busy with the Antarctic Empire and the potato war It's fine. He doesn't care.Techno lives on his farm, just trying to exist peacefully and forget about ruling the Antarctic Empire for a bit. It's all going well, no distractions or battles. It's nice, until he receives a letter from one of his brothers asking for help.Wilbur hasn't slept in days, paranoia creeping closer every time he closes his eyes. Him and Tommy were exiled, alone. They could only trust each other. When another one of his brothers shows up he can't help but be a little... untrusting
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Phoenix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971667
Comments: 92
Kudos: 1148





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> I was very inspired by recent events on the Dream's SMP and ended up writing about 3 works in 2 days. Somehow, they are all able to fit into one storyline and feed into each other quite nicely so I'm making them into a series.
> 
> There will be a little bit of background knowledge and scene setting in the notes section for this series (if you want to find it and read it before this fic for extra context I recommend it).
> 
> Now, without further adieu, enjoy!

Hey Techno!

How are you doing?

Me and Wilbur are good, L’Manberg is thriving now that the war is over.

Dream and his goons have not been terrible recently (don’t tell them I said that), they kind of leave us alone and we do the same.

Tubbo’s been bothering me a lot more though, he’s so clingy. We go out to mess around and he finds bees and shit. It’s kind of fun I guess. Fundy hangs around everyone a little less, he’s going out beyond the walls and doing stuff. I think Wilbur misses him a bit but is happy to see him finding his way in the world.

Speaking of, Wilbur’s been a lot happier since the war ended.

I think it’s less stressful for him, to run a nation not a revolution. If I’m being honest though I don’t know which I prefer. The war was… a bit scary (for Tubbo and Jack n’ stuff, not me), and we were always running and worrying about something. The good thing about it was that it was exciting, never a dull moment. Now it’s a little bit… well… for lack of a better word, boring. Nothing happens anymore. We got some new members, built a few new things, but nothing all that fun.

How’s your war going?

Last I heard it was over, but I haven’t heard from you yet, so I don’t know if that’s true.

If it is… I’d like to hear from you soon, since you’ll probably be less busy like I am. If your war isn’t over yet, I hope it is soon, ~~I miss you.~~

Wilbur says I have to sign letters of properly, not just say ‘bye’, now that I’m vice-president, which is really annoying, but he’s looking over my shoulder every few minutes so I’ve gotta make it look all proper.

I hope you’re doing well,

Sincerely, your dearest brother Tommy.

~*~

Hi Techno!

I’ve got some exciting news this time, not boring stuff like last letter.

Wilbur decided to hold and election, no one listens to him right now. Since the war ended he’s just the president and cause we don’t have anything to do really nobody actually has to pay attention to him. I didn’t really anyway, but everyone else probably should.

Anyway!

We’re having an election, and we’re gonna rig it! Will’s plan is to close the ballot before any other parties can enter, so everyone can only vote for him as president and me as vice-president. It’s genius! Cause as long as the people feel like they’ve got control and elect Will instead of him assuming control, he’ll gain some respect and people will listen to him again.

Still haven’t heard back from you, but that’s fine cause I know you’re busy.

Hope you’re doing okay,

Sincerely, your dearest brother Tommy.

~*~

Hey…

So a lot has happened since my last letter.

You know Quackity? I don’t think you would, but he’s another person from Dream’s kingdom. He ended up running as well with George (Yeah, Dream’s right-hand man. One of the people we fought against) as his running mate. I can’t believe it!

They called their party ‘SWAG2020’, what a stupid name. Nobody even says ‘swag’ anymore, it’s so out of date.

Me and Will are ‘POG2020’ now. It’s much more up-to-date and is so much cooler. POG sounds so epic and stands for ‘Politicians of gaming’. There was literally nothing that could go wrong.

I mean, until last night.

We held a kind of campaign evening thing, and everything went a bit downhill.

Another party was made, ‘COCONUT2020’, which is Fundy and Niki. I seriously can’t believe Wilbur’s son and not-girlfriend would run against us. It’s pretty much fucking treason! It’s bloody ridiculous, especially cause they have no chance of winning.

Then Will managed to get someone to endorse us, Schlatt. I think you’d remember Schlatt. The goat man? Another person Wilbur insisted he wasn’t with despite the constant flirting? I’m gonna guess you know who I mean.

But anyway, Schlatt came up and suddenly started spouting all this shit and it was kind of crazy. Then someone mentioned being president and Schlatt went wild. He made his own party right then with no running mate. He’s now ‘SCHLATT2020’, which doesn’t have quite the same ring to it as the other names.

Wilbur’s kinda worried though, I can tell. He tried making a deal with Quackity but there were some… disagreements and Schlatt ended up making a coalition with SWAG2020. Even worse, Dream apparently supports Schlatt.

I’m a bit scared Techno, I won’t lie. I don’t know if we’ll win.

Hope you’re doing well… and if you are I hope you’ll respond one day.

Sincerely, your dearest brother Tommy.

~*~

Hey Techno.

I’m not writing for the fun of it anymore or using it as a record of events.

I’m writing to you for help.

We didn’t win Techno.

We didn’t win and Schlatt did.

POG2020 got the most votes, but the combined amount of SWAG2020 and SCHLATT2020 beat us by 1%. God. I hate that 1%, it feels like it’s mocking me, just rubbing it in.

But... Schlatt won.

He promised he would, and I guess he didn’t lie.

Wilbur was so quiet Techno, it was scary. He just announced it then walked off the stage carelessly. We sat down in the crowd as Schlatt walked up to the mic, his stupid goat horns made him look like a fucking villain. It was so stupid, but right then I swear that’s what he was.

A villain.

He walked up and then his voice filled the area. Schlatt issued his first decree.

Techno… he banished us.

He got rid of me and Will.

Revoked our citizenships and told us to get out.

Everyone pointed crossbows at us, one of ‘em shot Wilbur. We barely made it out.

Now we’re hiding out in the woods, found a ravine and decided to call it ‘home’. We’re away from L’Manberg and Dream’s Kingdom. We aren’t welcome in either of them anymore.

We’re alone.

Please Techno.

I don’t say it a lot, but I miss you. Will misses you. Hell, Phil misses you and he’s heard from you more than we have.

You left us behind.

I know you didn’t mean to, or at least I hope you didn’t, I don’t want to think about what it means if you did, but either way, you left us.

I don’t want to bring it up or guilt trip you or anything because I know you’ve got a lot going on. You’re powerful and busy and have better things to do, but _fuck_ Techno. I’ve been writing to you for _months,_ and not _once_ have you replied. Not once.

We- fuck. _I_ need you Techno. I need you.

So god fucking dammit, if you get this letter,

Please, help us.


	2. Technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is vibing until he isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so  
> Y'all really liked the last chapter?  
> Within a day of me posting it this had over 100 kudos which is absolutely insane to me so thank you guys so much???
> 
> I hope this chapter does the first justice (even if it isn't quite as angsty and mostly setting up next chapter).
> 
> Enjoy!

The Blood God was a busy man.

A fierce warrior that struck fear into weak hearts; the ruler of the Antarctic Empire, one of the largest powers in all the worlds; he was, beyond all else, powerful.

Technoblade was a busy man too.

A perfectly crafted persona, this one for the court room, for the delicate affairs of running an empire, not a battlefield; He was a determined and cunning player and won any and every game he played.

‘Techno’ as he was affectionately known by close friends and family, was a busy man, perhaps more than the other two.

Techno was a farmer; a person that appreciated a simple life, even if his potato war made it slightly less peaceful; He was also a friend, a son, a brother.

Unlike the Blood God or Technoblade, Techno was just a man. A simple, plain man. Not a ‘god’ or a ‘king’, just a person.

He enjoyed farming, spent hours every day out in his vast fields with only himself for company. After a while he had wanted his own place away from the capital, finding a near-isolated piece of land. Only a few houses and shops dotted about. He bought some land and built his farm; the place was only a day or two from the capital too so he would never be too far in case of emergency. It was serene, wind whistling and birds singing overhead. This was his safe place, his sanctuary. It wasn’t a warzone (not anymore at least) or a meeting between the most powerful people in the empire.

His farm was his home.

Techno wasn’t disturbed a lot these days, the occasions were rare, few and far between. The occasional meeting, maybe a request for some potatoes. There were however some things Techno looked forward to and held dear.

Letters from his family.

From Wilbur they could be rather rare, arriving maybe once a month if he was lucky.

He received letters from Phil quite a lot and replied on a semi-regular basis.

Tommy sent them most frequently though, a new one arrived every week or so, maybe more, maybe less.

Speaking of… he was probably a little overdue a letter from Tommy (not that he was keeping track of the days since the last one or anything), Techno kind of hoped one arrived today.

So, when he was walking back up to his house on the hill that looked over his fields and saw a mailman depositing a letter into his mailbox Techno couldn’t help the twinge of happiness (the closest he could get to jumping up and down in excitement).

He quickly went inside, cleaning up a little before going to retrieve the letter.

There were 2 in the box, one about a meeting a few months away. Something about a law change. He’d deal with that later. What Techno was really interested in was the letter from Tommy.

It’s seal was clumsy, as if done in a hurry. Techno ignored it, assuming Tommy messed it up or something. It wouldn’t be uncommon; the teen wasn’t always the best at making things neat. That title went to Wilbur, who’s envelopes were always crisp and clean, the seal of L’Manberg placed delicately on the front.

Techno stayed outside for a little bit longer after that, watching the sun set over his fields with some hastily made steak and potatoes for dinner.

Eventually though, he went back inside and to his study. Tommy’s last letter was still sitting there, open from the last time he read it. Techno’s eyes found one of the last lines _‘Hope you’re doing well… and if you are I hope you’ll respond one day.’_

Something unpleasant twisted in his gut. Guilt. He had been meaning to respond to Tommy for a while but hadn’t gotten around to it. Stress curled in his gut at the idea of socializing even through writing. Regardless, Techno suddenly resolved to write back this time. He always had a habit of not replying to people, but his younger brother didn’t deserve it.

Techno nodded, smiling to himself. A letter opener was in one of his draws and he pulled it out, carefully cutting into the envelope. He pulled out the paper inside and began reading.

_‘Hey Techno._

_I’m not writing for the fun of it anymore or using it as a record of events.’_

What? Something… something was wrong. He kept reading, ignoring the looming sense that something bad had gone down.

_‘I’m writing to you for help.’_

A dark feeling curled up in Techno’s stomach. What the _hell_ had happened to his brother.

_‘We didn’t win Techno.’_

Shit…

_‘We didn’t win and Schlatt did._

_POG2020 got the most votes, but the combined amount of SWAG2020 and SCHLATT2020 beat us by 1%. God. I hate that 1%, it feels like it’s mocking me, just rubbing it in._

_But Schlatt won._

_He promised he would, and I guess he didn’t lie._

_Wilbur was so quiet Techno, it was scary. He just announced it then walked off the stage carelessly. We sat down in the crowd as Schlatt walked up to the mic, his stupid goat horns made him look like a fucking villain. It was so stupid, but right then I swear that’s what he was._

_A villain.’_

Techno could only imagine. He had met Schlatt several times, hung out with him a bit. He considered the man a friend. One you had to be careful around sure, but a friend, nonetheless. It… hurt a bit. To imagine him standing in front of his brothers, a vicious grin on his face. He’d be wearing an immaculate suit, like always. Schlatt would smile with sickly sweetness, say ‘it’s just business.’

He took a breath, forced himself to keep reading.

_‘He walked up and then his voice filled the area. Schlatt issued his first decree._

_Techno… he banished us.’_

**What.**

_‘He got rid of me and Will._

_Revoked our citizenships and told us to get out._

_Everyone pointed crossbows at us, one of ‘em shot Wilbur. We barely made it out.’_

They pointed crossbows at his siblings? Someone _shot_ Wilbur?

_‘Now we’re hiding out in the woods, found a ravine and decided to call it ‘home’. We’re away from L’Manberg and Dream’s Kingdom. We aren’t welcome in either of them anymore._

_We’re alone.’_

They were in a ravine? Oh god it would be cold and dark, Tommy hated the dark. Food would be scarce, fresh water even more so. Shit.

_‘Please Techno._

_I don’t say it a lot, but I miss you. Will misses you. Hell, Phil misses you and he’s heard from you more than we have._

_You left us behind.’_

Something in Techno’s gut wrenched violently. A sick taste was in his throat.

_‘I know you didn’t mean to, or at least I hope you didn’t, I don’t want to think about what it means if you did, but either way, you left us.’_

He didn’t! He didn’t mean to. Please, please, please. Tommy had to know he didn’t mean to, his heart squeezed at the thought of his little brother thinking Techno didn’t care.

 _I don’t want to bring it up or guilt trip you or anything because I know you’ve got a lot going on. You’re powerful and busy and have better things to do, but_ fuck _Techno. I’ve been writing to you for_ months, _and not_ once _have you replied. Not once._

He knew that, he’s sorry. Shit he’s sorry he didn’t reply.

 _We- fuck._ I _need you Techno. I need you._

_So god fucking dammit, if you get this letter,_

_Please, help us._

Techno was walking out the door before he finished reading the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Have a great night/day everyone and I'll see you next time <3


	3. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is not prepared to see Techno at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long but ya know, life gets in the way sometimes.
> 
> So this is Wilbur's chapter and I'll admit he is one of my favorites to write, and I think that really comes through quite a bit.   
> I also really, really like to write Techno and Wilbur dynamics and I'll be the first to admit that Wilbur and Techno kind of took this chapter hostage (you'll see what I mean), which meant that Tommy got a bit shafted.
> 
> Due to Tommy not appearing much in this chapter (and the fact that I want to write more Tommy angst and more Techno, Tommy & Wilbur hurt/comfort dynamics) you'll notice I've added another chapter! So Tommy is getting the final chapter told from his POV cause a) I want more Tommy in this fic and b) It'll be a slightly cleaner end to this rather than what I have got for this chapter.
> 
> Now, all of this being said, enjoy!

Wilbur was a good liar.

He lied to Tommy, saying everything was fine.

He lied to Phil, saying he was okay.

He lied to Techno, saying he didn’t miss him.

Wilbur was a good liar, but it was becoming impossible to deny the truth.

He was drowning.

Drowning in stress and his lies. Struggling to breathe over the waves of pressure and fear. Each word Schlatt said pulled him back under, keeping him in the murky depths until Tommy pulled him out again.

Tommy.

The kid had been with him for a long time. Wilbur, despite being the oldest, was adopted last, and he could still vaguely remember how he first met his brothers. Techno stood back, watching him warily. The brunet didn’t blame him, feeling anxious himself. But as soon as Phil introduced him there was a flash of blond and suddenly another kid was in his face. Tommy poked and prodded him and asked endless questions but accepted him immediately.

Techno and Wilbur may have a bond forged through years of trust, Phil may have given Wilbur a home and someone who cared, but it was Tommy that became family first.

And in the end it was all for Tommy wasn’t it?

Why he remained in the Antarctic Empire for so long, staying with Tommy while their family was away. Why he put his own plans on hold, only travelling more once Tommy was old enough to be fine on his own. Why he accepted his miscalculation on how much Tommy cared about him, why he let the blond follow him.

It was all because he loved his younger sibling.

Maybe that’s why it hurt so much to see Tommy sitting in the low light of Pogtopia, quietly writing his letters to Techno. Wilbur knew that their brother never replied, knew that tiny, sad-but-not-wanting-to-show-it smile on Tommy’s face like the back of his hand.

He pushed away his own hurt, Techno didn’t reply to him either but that didn’t matter. Not when Tommy was hurt just as badly, if not worse. His feelings didn’t matter, not at all. That’s what he tried to convince himself anyway…

Wilbur was drowning but Tommy kept him going, pulled his head up from under the waves. Tommy kept saving Wilbur, so it was only fair he returned the favour.

Since they had been exiled Wilbur had thought a lot about the other people in L’Ma- Manberg and he had come to a simple conclusion.

He couldn’t trust anyone.

Not Tubbo, not Niki, not Fundy (god, even thinking his sons name hurt), he couldn’t trust Dream or Eret or any of the fuckers who supported Schlatt.

He wouldn’t- couldn’t- trust anyone with Tommy’s safety.

The blond was still only a kid, far too young for any of this. Sure, Wilbur had made him vice-president and his right-hand man but that had initially been because it was only him and Tommy. When L’M- Manberg had gotten into a war with Dream’s Kingdom Wilbur had tried- god had he tried- to talk Tommy out of it, told him that he could go with Tubbo to the Empire. He knew Phil would let the two teens stay in a heartbeat, knew that Phil would keep them safe.

Tommy had refused. Insisted that he stay with Wilbur and see the war through.

“We’ll finish what we started”

That’s what Tommy said to him.

They did. They saw the war to the end, gaining independence. Tommy gave up his discs, his prized possessions for their nation.

Wilbur was so proud of him, but god if the way Tommy’s lips twitched, almost letting his glassy smile slip, didn’t make him want to go back and undo it all.

But then Wilbur had to go and fuck it all up again.

Now they were here, alone and betrayed.

The ex-president remembered when he and Tommy had visited the Antarctic Empire briefly during the war. They had only gone so Wilbur could cash in a few favours (Phil offered to help but Wilbur declined with a heavy heart, knowing that he couldn’t drag his family into this anymore and that the Empire would probably make the situation worse) and they had ended up visiting Techno for a bit.

The second that Tommy left them alone to go exploring Techno had rounded on Wilbur with a glare usually reserved for the battlefield. The younger man had practically spat at him, yelled at him for bringing Tommy into his war. Wilbur could never forget the way his brother hissed that if Tommy got hurt Dream would be the least of his problems.

It… hurt at the time. To think that Techno assumed he was so cavalier with Tommy, as if he didn’t care at all. Techno had later talked to him about it and apologized for being harsh.

Wilbur knew Techno had been right though, he always was.

He had been reckless the first time. Put Tommy in danger far too often. Now though, he wasn’t in a war exactly. It was more of a rebellion, and Wilbur had the added bonus of knowing his enemy.

Because he knew who he was up against, Wilbur knew that Schlatt probably wouldn’t go for direct combat, at least not this early. Not when he had the upper hand.

If only for a bit longer, the ex-president could keep his brother safe and out of harm’s way. He’d save Tommy from hurt because he was the big brother, it was his job to protect his sibling.

Even now though, Schlatt’s name left a bitter taste on Wilbur’s tongue, but if his history with the businessman could help him he would do whatever he needed to.

He just hoped he was right, hoped Schlatt wouldn’t come after them.

And maybe it was because he hadn’t expected any threats, maybe it was because he had seen his brother’s letters and knew Techno didn’t respond, maybe it was just sheer shock, or perhaps a combination of all three that made Wilbur completely and utterly unprepared to see Techno at his doorstep.

Or well… he was unprepared to see Techno already in Pogtopia after Wilbur returned from scouting the area for Manbergians.

The pink-haired man was lifting a crate of supplies from the middle of the room to against the ravine wall. His cloak had been discarded and was resting beside a backpack near the campfire.

Wilbur gaped as he watched from above along a higher ledge. What the hell was Techno doing there?

He started walking down, about half the way to the bottom of the ravine a pebble skidded off the edge and fell down further and further before eventually clattering onto the stone below.

Finally, _finally,_ Techno looked up and noticed him. Surprise coloured his expression and he paused what he was doing.

“You’ve gotten better at sneaking around; I wouldn’t have noticed you for a bit longer if that stone didn’t give you away.”

Something like hysterical laughter built in Wilbur’s gut.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say? This is the first time I’ve seen you in _months,_ and you don’t say ‘oh hi Wilbur’ or ‘how are you doing, it’s nice to see you again’ or anything. All you have to say it ‘wow you’ve gotten better at being quiet.’ Like seriously Techno what the hell?”

“well actually- “

Wilbur cut Techno off before he could explain, “What are you even doing here? You shouldn’t even know about- How did you- “ It suddenly dawned on him, “Tommy’s letters.” He remembered Tommy saying he’d ask Techno to come and help but… well… if Wilbur was being honest he hadn’t expected their brother to actually help them. Guilt festered in his throat before he remembered what he was saying.

“Seriously though Techno! You could’ve said hi or something or… I don’t know actually told us you were coming!”

There was a beat of silence.

“…Hullo”

Wilbur could only stare at his younger brother. “You- “

“Big man!” Tommy’s voice suddenly filled the ravine.

The blond was running up from the lower section and his eyes widened minutely when he saw Techno and Wilbur, stood several feet apart awkwardly.

…

“So…” Tommy hesitantly broke the silence that fell, “Techno’s back?”

The ex-president could see the slight desperation in his little brothers face. Tommy wanted this to work, wanted to be with his brothers. Wilbur shoved any negative emotions down, pushed the distrust away in favour of a grin and a lie.

“Hell yeah he is!”

~*~

Tommy had gone to bed a while ago, leaving Techno and Wilbur alone.

As he walked away he had looked back at his older brothers with a worried glance. Wilbur gave him a reassuring smile, told him to get to rest and that they’d both be there in the morning.

Something in Wilbur’s chest constricted when Tommy looked relieved at his words, as if he thought Techno would be gone when he woke up. He didn’t know what had happened when Techno first arrived and saw the blond, but he was willing to bet Tommy hadn’t held Techno the slightest bit accountable or told him he was upset at being ignored.

Wilbur could feel his own hurt rising at the sight of Techno awkwardly sat around the campfire. The man’s bright pink hair fell across his face and was illuminated by the flames, it would have been almost picturesque had there not been a slightly pained expression on Techno’s face.

The ex-president took a breath, once again shoving his feelings down before sitting across from his brother. Techno moved forward an inch, shuffling closer. Wilbur twitched away, keeping the same amount of distance between them.

“So…” Techno began after a moment of strained silence, “How’re you?”

A scoff escaped Wilbur before he could stop it, “Techno, what are you doing here?”

“Tommy asked me to come?”

“Uh huh. Okay. So you come now after months of not speaking to us.” Wilbur said sardonically, “What do you want?”

The small, almost timid look on Techno’s face was strange, “I don’t want anything! You’re my brothers, I care about you and Tommy asked for help. Of course I came!”

“We didn’t know that- “ Wilbur cut himself off before his voice became quieter, “ _I_ didn’t know that.”

Something changed in Techno’s expression, it went from unsure to almost… sad.

“You thought I wouldn’t come?”

Wilbur didn’t take a second to assess the distress in Techno’s gaze, “Of course not! Techno you stopped replying, Tommy even thought you stopped caring at all! You didn’t- you didn’t see him Techno! You didn’t see him writing to you every week, he’d sit down, and he was so, _so_ careful, and I even saw him practise his handwriting so that his letters would look nice! You’re Tommy’s hero Techno, and you didn’t talk to him at all!”

Techno looked shellshocked, his mouth open slightly as if he was about to reply but his eyes were hazy.

“And that isn’t all!” Wilbur barrelled on, finding himself unable to stop once he had begun, “You didn’t even tell him why or try to explain yourself, you just showed up here! Tommy didn’t tell you any of this did he? He just smiled at you and gave you a hug right? Techno you don’t seem to _get_ it, Tommy cares _so fucking much,_ and he doesn’t want to make you feel guilty because he’s too damn good for you and he’s too damn good for me!” He was almost yelling at the end, barely restraining himself so Tommy wouldn’t wake up.

The pink-haired man had gone completely pale and his posture was slack, almost like any fight in him had disappeared.

Even though he was right, guilt for yelling at his younger brother started to creep into Wilbur’s heart immediately, “Techno… I’m sorry for yelling I just- “

“Wilbur you talk a lot of shit.”

A cold feeling suddenly filled him, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I failed Tommy.” Techno said as he looked up, his eyes no longer unfocused but sharp and filled with a quiet rage, “I know that. But you did too, he lost his home and his friends all because you didn’t know when to stop and just wanted more power”

Darkness and hurt and _anger_ swirled in Wilbur, guilt now shoved down, “Oh? And what the fuck would you know? You weren’t here to help or give me your favourite ‘holier than thou’ speeches because you were… farming potatoes? Nice to know that’s more important than family.”

The pink-haired warrior had long since gained his colour back, he didn’t look pale or blank anymore. There was a clear edge to his posture and voice that almost made Wilbur wary. Almost.

“You know full well that I was doing that to help the Empire! We had no food, so I did something about it while you were here playing at a war.”

Wilbur hissed, “Playing at war? We were fighting for freedom and we fought hard! And either way, I’m not a fucking part of the Empire Techno! I never wanted to be. You and Phil love it, but I don’t. But you don’t even get to pull the ‘helping the Empire’ card. I’ve talked to Phil, I know damn well that there stopped being a shortage of food months ago, you could have fucking stopped. You didn’t need to come visit us or anything, but you could’ve made some goddam time for your family, at least enough to reply to their letters!”

“I know I could have done better Wilbur! That’s why I’m here. I want to be here for you and for Tommy and not fail him again. I’m fucking trying okay?”

“Try harder!”

Techno let out a growl, “What do you want from me Wilbur?!” he took a breath, “You said I give holier than thou speeches but here you are yelling at me for my faults without acknowledging your own. You’re just as bad as I am, you failed Tommy too. He hates the dark you know? Yet he’s here and in this stupid dark ravine because you two were exiled. Tommy doesn’t have a home anymore; he hasn’t got anywhere to go now because _you_ weren’t satisfied, and _you_ wanted more. I know I’m at fault, but you are too!”

“I know okay?” Wilbur shouted; his fists clenched at his side. “I fucking know I screwed up. You think I haven’t been beating myself up and hating myself because I was selfish? I’m well aware both of us are in the wrong here!”

The pink-haired man snarled despite the admission, “Then what the hell are you mad at!?”

Wilbur didn’t hesitate. Maybe if he did he would had realised his own hurt and resentment was bubbling near the surface. If Wilbur hesitated he might have been able to continue the illusion that everything he did was for Tommy.

“Well?” Techno demanded, “What the hell are you angry at?”

“I’m angry that you ignored me too!”

While Techno faltered slightly Wilbur kept shouting, the words spilling from him easily as he finally spilled his feelings.

“I’m angry that you didn’t reply to Tommy and you left him thinking you didn’t care but I’m even more angry that you ignored me. I’m angry because I’m sad. I’m upset and it really fucking hurt that you never replied. I’m annoyed because I know you have trouble with people, and I’m annoyed because I don’t think you meant to hurt me. I know you have a reason and that I shouldn’t take it personally and I know it’s selfish and stupid. I’m really fucking angry at myself for being pathetic enough to care and I’m so goddam pissed that I can’t stop feeling hurt. I fucking _wish_ I didn’t take it badly and I wish I was really just angry on Tommy’s behalf. I hate that I hide behind the shield Tommy provides. I’m angry because I keep saying everything is for Tommy -and most of it is- but really sometimes it’s just me being selfish.”

Wilbur took a breath.

“And I am really, really fucking angry that I’m not actually mad, I’m… hurt. I guess.”

…

The silence that followed was deafening.

…

“uh… shit.” Techno said with an awkward, slightly lost expression.

An almost hysterical laugh bubbled in Wilbur’s throat, “yeah, shit.”

Internally though, the brunet was panicking.

_Fuck. Why did I say that? I’m not any of that. I don’t know why I blurted all of that out._

The way Wilbur’s gut twisted unpleasantly told him that wasn’t quite true.

He knew exactly what he had said, and he knew exactly why he said all of it.

…Because it was the truth.

Wilbur hadn’t noticed at first, hadn’t seen his own resentment building. For a while he really believed that he didn’t care.

Guess he _was_ good at lying to himself…

Lost in thought, the brunet didn’t see Techno coming closer until it was too late-

Suddenly arms were wrapped around him and Wilbur didn’t flinch away this time.

“I’m sorry…”

A quiet, sad laugh, “I know.”

“I’ll do better, just let me be here to help.”

Wilbur gave a weak, wobbly grin even though Techno couldn’t see it. He could see Techno was trying, knowing that dealing with emotions wasn’t really his specialty and that both of them were a bit out of their depth. Despite this… he wanted his brother around.

“I’m not going to forgive you that easily… but… I think I’d be okay with that.”

Techno nodded against him, but his grip loosed slightly, not as tense now, “I know, I’ll be here for as long as you want me to be. I’ll make it up to you and to Tommy.”

The brunet smiled softly, something like warmth curling in his stomach, “okay.”

And so, Techno sheltered him from his problems for just one precious moment, and Wilbur collapsed against him, taking the offered comfort readily.

Negative emotions were pushed aside, any distrust and fear shoved deep into his soul and locked away in a box. Wilbur ignored the feeling that this was a set-up, that Techno was just using him for something in favour of this small comfort. He let himself believe for just a second that he was safe.

Wilbur hugged his brother tight and felt a crushing weight lift from his shoulders.

“I missed you Wilbur.”

The words were muffled but the brunet heard them nonetheless, and if Techno noticed the tears that fell onto his shoulder he didn’t mention it.

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like it?  
> I really hope this chapter lived up to the other two because it took significantly more work. The other two chapters I managed to finish in about a day or two for each but this took quite a while. 
> 
> The scene where Techno and Wilbur are arguing is the final of 8 different versions. I'm not exaggerating, I wrote the scene 8 times in 8 different ways, sometimes were the arguing was harsher, sometimes when they didn't argue at all.  
> A lot of my friends can tell you that I have been complaining about this for the past week or so and ranting about how annoyingly specific I wanted it to be.
> 
> I'm really happy with the scene now actually and I'm really glad I managed to get it to a point I'm proud of because this work is probably one of my favorite things I have ever written and a lot of you guys seem to like it too so I don't want to disappoint y'all.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do, and if you did, please leave comments and kudos. They are much appreciated and really do inspire me and make my day better.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the final chapter, hopefully it should be up in a few days cause it's going well thus far.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night everyone, love you all and be safe!


	4. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy deals with Techno coming.
> 
> Actually. He doesn't deal with it, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy everyone......
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> This chapter took quite a long time and I am very sorry. I hit a bit of a road block (as well as life getting in the way), but I've finished it. I don't know how happy I am with it (Tommy is really hard to write so I hope I did okay) but I don't want to keep y'all waiting.
> 
> I didn't really know what I was doing with this chapter but I hope y'all like it regardless.
> 
> Enjoy!

~*-When Techno first arrived-*~

Tommy huffed quietly as he saw the mess Wilbur left before he went on patrol.

Usually the brunet was the tidy one and Tommy left things everywhere, but the past few days had been… uh… a bit crazy.

Wilbur used to keep everything organized and hated clutter, keeping only essential items unless they were sentimental.

Something curled unpleasantly in Tommy at the sight of the chest full of meaningless junk, all shoved in carelessly and with no order. He silently cleaned it up, trying not to worry about his older brother.

He knew both of them weren’t doing well, being far too self-aware to not notice that.

Wilbur had become a bit distant, losing some habits Tommy attributed to him as integral. For example, not being neat and clean. Wilbur had become more… aggressive. Not towards him- no. Tommy knew that his brother wouldn’t hurt him, no matter what. The brunet had just been hissing curses under his breath every now and then, thinking Tommy didn’t notice.

The blond didn’t know how oblivious Wilbur assumed him to be, but clearly enough to think he didn’t see the bandages wrapped around his hand, almost hidden by his fingerless gloves. Tommy had seen the bloody shards of glass dumped a short way from Pogtopia along with other rubbish. He had noticed the missing bandages, had realized there were a few empty bottles of alcohol strewn around or missing.

But he wasn’t going to bother his brother about unhealthy coping mechanisms (lord knows he had them too), Tommy would just take lifting things upon himself and as much as possible. He’d just try to help his brother, not stop him.

Tommy wouldn’t stop Wilbur drinking late at night, wouldn’t push the other away when Wilbur hugged him a little too tight, wouldn’t say it wasn’t healthy to do this to himself.

In return, Wilbur didn’t comment on Tommy writing to Techno even if it was hopeless, Wilbur sparred with him, letting the blond furiously attack him and get his anger and hurt out. Most importantly though, his brother didn’t say anything about how Tommy sat in a corner, cradling the little bee pin Tubbo had given him

“When you hold this, think of me!” Tubbo had said, a wide, sunny smile on his face.

_I do Tubbo. I do and it hurts so much._

If only he had known back then what would happen. Maybe he would have cherished the precious moments he had with Tubbo. Cherished time with Wilbur when his older brother acted normal. Maybe if Tommy had known he would have tried harder to talk to Techno.

Techno…

Tommy still had hope his pink-haired brother would come and save them.

It would be like a scene from the fairy tales Phil used to read them. Everything would be hopeless, the characters down for the count. Then, in a flash of golden light, the hero would come and save them, defeating the villain with an epic quote.

A snort escaped him before he could stop it.

_Techno wouldn’t come._

The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, but Tommy couldn't take it back.

Tommy had resigned himself to the idea that Techno had moved on from them. That perhaps the pink-haired man didn’t need their little family anymore.

Cause really, Techno was (effectively) Emperor of the Antarctic Empire (even if he resented that title being used). Phil was perhaps the only person he regularly talked to, and even then that was only because Techno didn’t like the social aspects of running the Empire.

Techno really didn’t need them at all.

He didn’t need Tommy…

In his memories Techno was guarded and reserved but still caring and affectionate in his own way. When did that person stop existing? When had Tommy’s brother stopped being there?

And the biggest question, how did everything go so wrong?

Tubbo -his best friend and the person he was closest to aside from Wilbur- was gone and in the slimy grasp of Schlatt, Wilbur was acting weird and currently on patrol away from Pogtopia, Techno was probably just gone from his life forever.

For now, he was well and truly alone.

Suddenly, Tommy found himself craving Wilbur’s presence.

The brunet always knew how to help calm him. Whether it be a silent squeeze on his shoulder, hugging him tight and telling him he was here, or, if Tommy was really lucky, singing to him.

It didn’t matter that Wilbur wasn’t acting normal right now, Tommy knew his older brother would be there and would help.

It had always been Tommy and Wilbur, Wilbur and Tommy, dynamic duo and partners in crime.

When they were younger, Phil was busy running the Empire and Techno was off fighting wars, leaving the two of them to amuse themselves in each-others company.

Once Wilbur starting leaving the Empire for longer and longer periods of time, Tommy followed him, and they saw new places and met new people together. Always together.

It had been them in L’Manberg. Where they made their home.

And… now.

In Pogtopia. Where they only had each other to lean on.

A strange sound suddenly echoed throughout the ravine. Tommy could vaguely pinpoint that it came from upstairs.

“Wilbur?” He called, quietly hoping his wish had come true and his brother was here with him, “Is that you?”

There was silence, then the sound of gravel crunching below feet.

Tommy felt a chill run up his spine and fear flicker in him. He slowly moved to grab his sword, careful to put Tubbo’s pin in his pocket safely.

“Who’s there?” the blond asked again, “I have a knife and I’m not afraid to start stabbing shit!”

The footsteps stopped.

A small, amused huff echoed, almost sounding like-

Suddenly a figure dropped from one of the beams going across the ravine.

A red cloak flashed across his vision and then the intruder fell gracefully to the ground, crouched with his back to Tommy.

The blond felt shock stab through him as he realized who the intruder was.

“Technoplane,” The pink-haired warrior said with a small smirk, getting up, “it never fails.”

Tommy tensed and felt his fear evaporate as Technoblade turned to face him in all his stupid, majestic glory.

Something twisted in his gut at the way Techno’s smirk slowly turned into a soft, slightly sad smile upon seeing him. Actually… several unpleasant feelings were just filling him everywhere. Hurt and anger and sadness and pain and-

“Hey Tommy… “

He was already leaping to hug Techno before he could finish his sentence.

The pink-haired man wheezed at the sudden weight and took a step back to balance himself before slowly hugging Tommy back.

Warmth flared at the small gesture of affection even if he was also fighting the urge to slap his older brother. Or… attack him or yell at him or… something…

“Missed me huh?” Techno said, a slightly pained edge to his voice.

Tommy pulled away from the hug, the words making him a little bit pissed. Techno was gone for months and didn’t respond and now had the audacity to show up here and-

An almost-blank look was on the pink-haired warriors face. If the blond hadn’t grown up with him he wouldn’t’ve seen the sorrow and regret dancing in Techno’s eyes, carefully hidden behind a neutral expression.

“Not at all,” he said, shoving away his anger, “I’m just surprised you’re here.”

_Considering you didn’t reply to my letters._

Tommy almost cringed at the thought. Techno looked sad and guilty already, he didn’t want to make him feel worse. The teen suddenly remembered his letter, how he begged for his brother to come. Irritation with himself made his fists clench. Dammit. He shouldn’t have written that. It clearly had only made Techno sad, which he didn’t want.

It didn’t matter if Tommy was hurt or anything, it really didn’t. He didn’t want to make his brother feel bad about anything.

Techno clearly caught the unsaid words though, a strained expression replacing the blank one.

“Tommy, about… everything. The letters and- “

“Don’t.” The blond cut him off, not wanting to hear the words.

The pink hair man frowned, “No, I should say it. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to. It’s fine.” Tommy said firmly, trying to beat down the hurt, “I’m fine.”

Techno shot him a skeptical look and opened his mouth as if to argue.

“Come on, let me show you around,” he grabbed Techno’s arm and pulled him along, not giving him a break to speak and question him, “so, you already saw the entrance but here is the main part of Pogtopia- “

The other fell for the easy bait, “You called this place Pogtopia?”

“Yes Techno we did- “

Tommy let himself fall into easy banter; any negative emotions locked away in favour of being happy his brother was there with him.

Nothing could go wrong.

~*-in the present-*~

So… everything was going wrong.

Wilbur had come back a bit sooner than he expected while Tommy wasn’t there. Walking in to see his older brothers staring at each other like strangers with perhaps a bit of bad blood was admittedly a bit alarming.

It wasn’t that he was… worried or anything though! Of course not.

It’s just… Wilbur had been a bit tense recently, and Tommy didn’t know how Techno’s presence would affect him.

That was it.

And that is exactly how Tommy found himself getting up off his bed and walking down the ravine to the campfire, something like fear curling in his stomach.

He was absolutely not going to see if Wilbur had made Techno leave or if they were fighting or something. Absolutely not.

God…

He really hoped they weren’t fighting.

Tommy was loath to admit it, but he really did love his family. Phil and Wilbur and Techno were the most important people in his life (Tubbo too, but he was even less likely to admit that.)

Techno ignoring him hurt a lot, but Techno was here now, he was trying to make up for it.

It was fine.

The pink-haired man was trying, and he was here, that’s what matters. Anything else is irrelevant.

Tommy tried to brush off the voice telling him that wasn’t true. He tried to forget the immediate hurt that bubbled when Techno had first arrived.

He’d been pretending for a few hours that it was all fine, what was a few more days or weeks or- actually… how long _was_ Techno staying?

Fear hit him, was his brother going to leave again soon? Oh shit. oh no. He didn’t want to go back to Techno ignoring him. Fuck, Tommy missed spending time with the pink-haired man. He didn’t want that taken away again.

Something akin to bitter irony and sardonic amusement hit him.

He hated having Techno here because it hurt to see him again, but he also couldn’t bear the thought of his older brother leaving.

A huffed laugh escaped him before he could swallow it down. It was kind of funny actually, his predicament. It was just a little bit ironic that he-

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts as his feet stopped instinctively, looking up from the ground to see the main area of the ravine and the campfire.

_Oh._

Wilbur and Techno were there, curled around each other like they used to when all of them were younger.

The younger of the pair was slumped against one of the logs they used as a seat. One leg was thrown out in front of him awkwardly. Wilbur, however, was half in Techno’s lap as he leaned against the pink-haired man. The brunet’s arms were wrapped around one of Techno’s that was strewn across his chest, almost like the ex-president was holding a teddy bear. Techno’s other arm was holding Wilbur closely and kept the two of them together. Both of Wilbur’s legs were carelessly thrown over Techno’s leg that was out.

Tommy felt… something.

Happiness? Warmth? Affection?

Anger? Sadness? Jealousy?

He couldn’t quite tell, but it was some combination of all of them.

He was happy his brothers were okay, that they weren’t fighting. It made him feel just a little bit warm inside to see his siblings together. Affection was definitely there too as he watched Techno and Wilbur cuddle.

He was a little bit angry with Techno still, and a little bit angry with Wilbur that he had (apparently) forgiven Techno so easily. It made him sad that this was probably the most affectionate and happy that Wilbur had been in a while and he was also sad that the last time the pair would’ve been together like this was back when they were younger.

And God, if he didn’t feel just a little jealous that he wasn’t included in the puppy pile.

Then, almost as if he had heard the teens thoughts, Techno’s eyes slowly opened and blinked to find him standing there.

Tommy felt heat rise to his face at being caught watching them and instantly spoke before the pink-haired man could,

“I was just…" he searched for an excuse, "checking you two were okay!”

A soft, sleepy smile appeared on Techno’s face as he looked down at Wilbur, who was still sound asleep. Then, with all the seemingly infinite knowledge he always possessed, Techno gave him a knowing glance and patted the space next to him.

Tommy made an indignant noise, closing his eyes as if he didn’t care for a moment.

…he cracked after a second.

The blond lowered himself to the ground and awkwardly tried to find a way to slot into the mess of entangled limbs.

Techno closed his eyes again and let out a soft breath.

He frowned at the pink-haired man who wasn’t being of any help before a slow grin took over his face. Tommy shuffled closer an eyed Techno who was lying oblivious before unceremoniously flopping on top of him.

The other groaned at the weight, just barely suppressing the urge to shoot up in surprise.

“You’re a brat.” Techno hissed after getting his breath back, any sign of being tired gone.

Tommy smiled, “yep.”

For a moment they sat in silence, Tommy not completely comfortable but also not willing to get up. Hurt and warmth battled in his heart before he opened his mouth, not thinking about the words.

“So…” he said, “how’d you get Wilbur to forgive you so easily.”

The way Techno tensed was almost ironic.

“…I didn’t.”

A huff escaped him, “yeah? And how do you explain this then,” he gestured vaguely to the three of them tangled together.

There was a pause.

“I apologized.”

Tommy felt ice in his veins, any joy at being with his brothers dying instantly. Techno apologized? Bullshit. If he was actually sorry he wouldn’t have ignored them in the first place.

He started to get up, not wanting to be around anymore. It felt almost suffocating to be near the pink-haired man that made his heart squeeze painfully.

Techno startled, eyes shooting open as he felt him move.

“Tommy- “

He cut the other off, “I’m going.”

“No Tommy. Just… let me explain,” Techno said awkwardly, shuffling as if to reach him while trying not to move Wilbur, “sit down for a minute.”

The blond was going to leave, ready to turn away from his brothers before seeing the quiet desperation in Techno’s eyes.

Because _dammit_ even if he was angry he still cared about his brother.

“Fine.”

Techno relaxed slightly as he sat down on a log opposite the pair on the ground.

He levelled the pink-haired man with a glare, “explain.”

Distantly he wondered if he was being harsh. Why was he even bothered if Techno apologized to Wilbur and not him? He was pretty sure Techno had tried to apologize earlier and he’d brushed him off and said it was fine. And it was! Tommy already decided he didn’t care that Techno ignored him. Everything was all fine.

So why did he feel angry and hurt?

“Well… uh…” Techno spoke softly, drawing him out of his thoughts, “you know how I don’t like talking to people much, I’m not that good at it.”

Tommy nodded, before realizing the other might not be able to see and hummed quietly instead.

“Yeah so… after the potato ‘war’ started and eventually ended I didn’t see you guys much. I talked to Phil every now and then and I saw you and Wilbur once, maybe twice. Pretty much the only communication I had with you all was through letters,” Techno frowned lightly as he said this.

The blond made a noise of acknowledgement, wondering where this was going.

“well I… actually really looked forward to your letters Tommy.”

The words were a bit strained, but Tommy felt emotion blooming in his chest. A mixture of warmth and love and hurt and pain.

He wanted Techno to miss him, was glad he liked the letters. At the same time though, why didn’t Techno ever respond? He knew his pink-haired brother wasn’t particularly good with social interaction but… they were family… right?

Feelings conflicting inside him, Tommy just nodded, unable to do much else.

“I always looked forward to seeing ‘em but… I never really responded. I guess I kinda got anxious about it and procrastinated so I just… didn’t.”

Tommy could tell guilt and regret were tearing into Techno by the way his eyes were turned down, so he forced a tiny grin, “You always were good at procrastinating.”

Techno let out a light huff, “yes well,” amusement fell of his face as the pink-haired man realized what Tommy was doing, “it’s not an excuse.”

The blond felt a flare of irritation, dammit. Couldn’t Techno just… accept that he was trying to divert the conversation. Sure he technically said he would let his brother explain. And he did! Techno told him that he looked forward to letters but just didn’t reply.

It didn’t go beyond that.

So _dammit_ why couldn’t Techno just stop talking.

“You know Tommy, when I got here and Wilbur came in he was so pissed. He yelled and told me that I had really hurt you.”

_Fucking Wilbur._

“He conveniently left out the fact that he wasn’t doing particularly alright too.”

Tommy grudgingly had to agree with that. Wilbur had a tendency to… totally disregard his own feelings in favour of others.

_You do too._

He clamped down on the voice in his head, ignoring it. He instead just listened to Techno.

“I told him I was sorry, that I missed him,” The pink-haired man smiled slightly before it quickly became a frown, “but that I knew I had made a mistake.”

Tommy’s gut twisted.

Techno shouldn’t… have to say that should he? He was perfectly in the right to not reply. There was nothing forcing him to. All of the family knew Techno struggled sometimes with people. He wasn’t completely in the wrong here.

So _why_ did Tommy still feel hurt?

The question came up every few minutes. Each time Techno said something that acknowledged that he was wrong. Tommy had established in his mind that Techno not replying was fine, that it didn’t bother him. It just seemed that his heart didn’t quite get the memo.

Somehow his throat got tight when he looked at the pink-haired man. For some reason his heart constricted when faced with his brother.

“So, to expand on what I said earlier,” Techno’s voice effectively distracting him from his thoughts, “Wilbur hasn’t forgiven me. He’s just giving me a second chance.”

Tommy’s head snapped up, Techno’s words feeling like a blade cutting into his heart for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint.

_A second chance?_

“It’s not… it’s not a perfect arrangement. But for now, and for the foreseeable future I’ll… uh… be here I guess. I don’t really know. I’ll help out the revolution, down with the government and all that.”

Tommy let out a tiny laugh, even if it felt a little dangerous to do.

“So…” Techno said, voice suddenly cautious and slow, “I’m not… I’m not expecting you to forgive me. I hurt you, I messed up. I shouldn’t- you… ugh…” the man clearly struggled to find the words, “I don’t want you to think I don’t care. I do. You’re my little brother Tommy. I won’t- I can’t- just stop caring about you.”

Something in Tommy’s chest was cracking, pressure squeezing his lungs and moisture started to make his eyes bright.

.

And then it clicked.

.

The reason he was upset.

Tommy didn’t care about the letters specifically. He didn’t particularly mind that Techno wasn’t good with feelings and sometimes struggled to talk to his family. It was a valid thing to struggle with. All of their little family was emotionally incompetent anyway (except for maybe Phil), and us such they had their own ways of showing they loved each other.

And that was the heart of the issue wasn’t it?

They showed affection differently, and sometimes that caused misunderstandings.

The thing Tommy was upset about was that he… he couldn’t tell if Techno cared.

Tommy thought Techno stopped loving him.

No communication, no interaction. Hell, the last time Tommy saw his older brother Techno had quickly tried to usher him away to talk to Wilbur (admittedly he later discovered it was actually Techno yelling at Wilbur but his point still stood).

There had been no evidence Techno actually cared about him.

Now, looking at his brother, pink hair illuminated by the firelight as he cuddled Wilbur close and spoke quietly to him, eyes full of regret and warmth and pain and affection and so many emotions, Tommy couldn’t help but feel a little bit stupid.

Techno was their brother, he was Phil’s son, he was one of Tommy’s best friends, he was Wilbur’s constant partner in crime, he was a warrior and an emperor but, beyond anything else, Techno was family.

Of course he cared about them. Of course.

The grass is green, the sky is blue and Techno loved his family.

Tommy did too.

He really, really loved his family.

He really loved Techno.

It didn’t erase the hurt, the residual, lingering pain. It didn’t invalidate his feelings or his right to feel upset. Tommy didn’t just suddenly feel okay, he didn’t just instantly forget about the crushing feeling of seeing an empty mailbox day after day, week after week.

But… it was a start.

He knew the problem, had taken the blade out of his heart and was now finding a way to heal.

_A second chance._

“Tommy I don’t… I don’t expect- or even want- for you to forgive me right away,” Techno said, drawing him back to reality, “but… give me a chance. To make it up to you and be there for you. I can’t- I can’t go back in time and change how I handled things, so… let me be here now.”

The blond was quiet for a second.

Techno’s face started out as an expression of careful neutrality but as the silence stretched Tommy could see the small cracks in the façade. Techno’s eyes became a little bit scared, the grip he had around Wilbur’s waist was tighter.

“…okay.”

Relief filled the air.

“Really?” Techno looked just a little dumbfounded, prompting Tommy to smile a bit, “I- wait that worked? How- “

Tommy couldn’t help a little, almost ecstatically happy laugh.

Techno’s eyes widened at the sight before they crinkled happily and the pink-haired man let out a small, content huff, “come here brat.”

One of the warriors arms was carefully removed from being around Wilbur (who, somehow, was still asleep? What kind of bullshit was that?) and instead was extended to him, ushering Tommy to join the weird puppy pile on the ground.

He didn’t have to be told twice, getting up to find a place snuggled up with his brothers.

God, it felt so good to be with them again. The wounds were still there, only now starting to heal, but it was progress. Tommy knew where he stood with Techno now and he knew Techno loved him in his own way.

It wasn’t all okay yet, but it would be eventually. For now, Tommy would just accept the offered comfort and let himself feel alright for the first time in a while.

So it was with a small smile that Tommy awkwardly tried to make himself comfortable. Techno started curling back around Wilbur but shifted when Tommy prompted to make space.

Since he was shuffling around to find a good position, he didn’t notice just how much he was moving until he heard a light groan from next to him.

_Oh shit._

He silently prayed that Wilbur wouldn’t wake up, not wanting to disturb the brunet in possibly his best sleep in a long time.

_Please Wilbur, don’t wake up. Don’t wake-_

The brunet’s eyes blearily opened.

“Toms?” Wilbur asked softly, his voice scratchy and sleepy.

Tommy smiled slightly at the nickname before responding quietly, “Yeah it’s me Wil.”

Wilbur looked at him, eyes squinting as he struggled to pull a hand out to rub sleep from his eyes, “I thought you were in bed?”

“Nah,” Tommy let himself smile lightly, “I got up and saw you two here.”

Techno grunted in confirmation, “yup. Me and Tommy talked for a bit.”

Wilbur startled, as if only just realizing Techno was there (which, again, was bullshit. How the hell did Wilbur manage not only to sleep through Techno and Tommy talking but also completely forget Techno who he was curled up around? It really didn’t make sense) before settling back into his position, looking at them strangely.

The brunet cocked his head and gave Tommy a quizzical stare before turning it on Techno.

Tommy didn’t know what it was Wilbur saw, but his face smoothed out. His eyes were filled with understanding and a warm smile was on his face, “c’mere Toms.”

Wilbur had one arm outstretched and Tommy easily shuffled over Techno (who grunted and gave him a weak glare) and sunk into the embrace.

The three of them were now in a weird position. Tommy basically draped over Techno and being (kind of) spooned by Wilbur who was being cuddled by Techno, who had one arm wrapped around Wilbur’s waist, his arm coming up to let his hand rest in Wilbur’s hair (who was happily letting Techno run his fingers through the brown curls). Techno’s other arm was over Tommy’s back, holding him close and keeping their weird little pile together.

Tommy could already feel the suffocating heat from being pressed up against each other near the fire but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. It was cold down here in the ravine and he had spent far too many nights struggling to stay warm.

It was… really nice. Just being with Techno and Wil.

He had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright and lived up to everyone's expectations.
> 
> This fic is pretty much my most popular now (in a very short time can I add?), and I am so, so eternally grateful for all the love. I genuinely love this fandom and I am really glad to have contributed something y'all like.
> 
> Edit: Omg guys this fic has over 1000 kudos?? Y’all are so nice thank you so much <3
> 
> A few extra notes cause... why not:
> 
> Tommy has a really complicated persona to write? It's a challenge but I really enjoy it. I hope I got the emotions right and I hope they came across this chapter. I'm a bit out of my depth with intensely emotional scenes (which... uhh... well done past me for making this fic literally about angsty arguments and hurt and brotherly issues) so I hope everything turned out well.
> 
> Also, I think it is very clear how much I absolutely love platonic cuddling? Like genuinely I cannot think of a better way to show your affection for people, which is why it is included heavily in this story.
> 
> And for the last little note, this is not the first nor last fic in this series! I've got another work set to post in about a week that is set just after this one. I also am planning on starting the first (technically) in this series. It'll be about how Phil adopted all the sleepy bois, so watch out for that.
> 
> If you have no idea what I'm talking about when I say 'this series' maybe check out the first work in 'Phoenix' (the series this work is in). It's a sleepy bois AU following canon (mostly) with a few changes here and there. The first work of Phoenix is dedicated to explaining the AU and little notes and extra information about it. 
> 
> There's likely gonna be 20-ish works in this series (maybe more) ranging from when Phil adopted everyone to whatever the 'canon' timeline is. It'll include totally AU stuff, some SMP Earth references, some SMP live stuff, a little bit of MCC/different challenges/random events, and a lot of Dream's SMP.
> 
> Okay thanks for anyone that read that little tangent.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic please leave comments and kudos, they are very much appreciated and I'd love to hear feedback.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a lovely day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> If you did, please leave comments and kudos or check out the other works in this series (once I post them that is).
> 
> Have a great day/night everyone.


End file.
